


Birthday Prompts

by Sassysugar



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Prompts, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, happy birthday Taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysugar/pseuds/Sassysugar
Summary: Today is a very special day, Taylor Swift turns 30!! To celebrate I decided to take some tumblr prompts and write some gay short stories with a birthday theme!Happy birthday, Taylor (hope you never read these!)
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taylor mentions offhand during the first week or so after VSFS 2013 how much she loves her birthday and the Christmas season, Karlie is immediately hit with pressure and tries her very best to find the perfect gift for someone who can already buy herself whatever she wants. Taylor is impressed! 
> 
> I got three different versions of this same prompt so I just mashed them together into this, hope everyone enjoys!

The snow is falling outside the window and on the couch in her cozy West village apartment we find Karlie Kloss, but she's not alone. International super star Taylor Swift is lying on said couch, her feet casually resting on Karlie's lap in a way that feels oddly familiar already.

Karlie can't quite believe that this is her life now, a mere week ago the older woman was someone Karlie was constantly told by everyone from makeup artists to supposed mutual friends that she'd get along with; and she had to admit that they all had been right. In the week or so since Taylor's appearance at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show the two had been almost inseparable and Karlie wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey," Taylor suddenly says and despite her soft tone she almost manages to make Karlie jump. They have been sitting in comfortable silence for a while and from what Karlie has been able to tell Taylor has been completely engrossed in whatever is on her phone.

"Yes?" Karlie asks, almost teasingly, curious about what Taylor might be about to say, but also aware that the last time she spoke it was to announce that she needed to go pee.

"I just read that _Downton Abbey_ season...I mean _series_ four is premiering on Us TV on January 14th, that _the best_ late birthday present _ever_!"

Karlie stifles an urge to laugh, " _Downton_ _Abbey_ , really? You're such a nerd!"

"Whatever, Miss _DC Comics_!" Taylor fires back with no hesitation and Karlie actually laughs now, "Whatever," She copies, "you read _Marvel_!"

"The far superior publishing house!"

"I'm not actually entering this discussion with you, Swift!"

"Too chicken, Kloss?"

Karlie laughs again and shakes her head, "Not doing it...You said birthday present? It's your birthday soon, December 13th, right?"

"That's creepy, Karlie." Taylor says and her expression is so deadpan that for half a second Karlie considers apologizing until Taylor bursts out laughing, " _Someone_ did their homework on me!"

Blushing a tiny bit now the model smiles, "what can I say, the material is readily available and I'm a curious person!"

"That's sweet," Taylor says and retracts her legs only to properly sit up to press a small kiss to Karlie's still heating cheek.

"Oh look!" Taylor exclaims suddenly, as Karlie has learnt over the past week the blonde's attention span is occasionally akin to that of a Golden Retriever puppy, "it's snowing!" She jumps up and rushes to the window, practically pressing her nose to the glass. She turns back to the woman on the couch, her white, broad smile splitting her face in two, "I can't _wait_ for Christmas!"

Karlie's only thought?

_What the actual fresh hell am I supposed to get her for her birthday AND Christmas?_

\--

It's about two days later when Karlie has practically rushed around every store in Manhattan, still none the wiser as to what to get her new...friend. When her phone rings she's relived, an excuse to take a break from the stress that she usually only feels around four days before Christmas Day.

"Hey Kimby!" She breathes into the phone a lot more breathlessly than she'd planned. Turns out running around stores, not her thing. She already knew that, but turns out it's _really_ not her thing when there's the added pressure of trying to impress someone with the perfect gift.

"What the heck, Mouse, you running a marathon or something?"

Karlie giggles despite herself, "not this time," she admits, "I'm trying to find someone a birthday and/or Christmas present and I have absolutely no-"

"It's Taylor Swift, isn't it?" The model's little sister interrupts and Karlie rolls her eyes.

"It's for Taylor, yes...I wish you guys would stop calling her-"

"It's her name!" The high schooler counters.

"Yes, Kimberly!"

"That's not the _same_..." The girl grumbles, making her sister laugh a little too hard.

"Do you like, _realize_ how _cool_ it is that you're dating Taylor Sw-"

"We're not dating," Karlie interrupts a little too quickly, "We're just...hanging out and I don't-"

"Karlie and Taylor sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Kimby singsongs, laughing hysterically all the while.

"Okay, dude, unless there's something you actually _wanted_ I'm going to hang up now, you're incredibly unhelpful and I have to find _something!"_

\--

It's two days until Taylor's birthday and once again the two are sat on Karlie's couch when the model finds herself taking a deep breath.

"So Taylor," she starts and the singer grins.

"Yes, Karlie?"

"I know I'm not going to be able to see you on your birthday, but I-I got you a little something and-and it's really no big deal if you hate it you can totally...I mean I don't want to-"

"Karlie," Taylor interrupts and there's something soft and fond and somehow incredibly calming in her gaze suddenly, "just go get the thing if you want, I already love it because it's from you and I...Well..." There's a few seconds of agonizing silence, "I really, really like spending time with you!"

Karlie beams as she gets up from the couch and walks over to the TV stand to reveal a package wrapped up in ribbon and soft sparkly paper, just the sight makes Taylor smile she notes and she's very proud of herself for a second.

"Is it fragile?" Taylor asks immediately as Karlie hands her the gift and the taller girl shakes her head, "not really." Taylor proceeds to shake the present at once and even puts her ear up to it. "It's heavier than I thought!" She notes and Karlie smiles in amusement, "just open it!"

"This is a _process,_ Karlie!" Taylor exclaims, raising her eyebrows in horror at the callousness with which the younger girl is seemingly treating this moment. Truth is though that Karlie is too nervous to watch Taylor go about this any longer, but she's not about to tell her that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the delicate process-" She starts, but Taylor is already ripping the wrapping off like a kid on Christmas morning by that point.

A few seconds of silence pass between them as Taylor gets the gift unwrapped and then she gaps and it is as if the world stands still until she speaks.

"Karlie, I like, I genuinely want you to know that this is the best gift I've gotten in...Years!" At first Karlie thinks she's kidding, that this is some expression of dry humor again, but then she actually looks at Taylor who's borderline tearing up and looking at the necklace with the widest of smiles.

Delicately she lifts it from its box and hands it to Karlie, "Will you help put it on?"

"Of course!" Karlie says and gently moves Taylor's long hair out of the way to fasten the necklace properly. When Taylor turns around still beaming Karlie can't help but kiss her, Taylor might be thankful for the present, but Karlie is just as thankful that it appears she may have nailed this.

The necklace is a perfect replica of a small cat complete with fur details, it's real silver and it's cute but silly, or at least Karlie had thought so until she saw Taylor's face.

"How did you know I've been looking at this online for a while?"

"I don't know, lucky guess?"


	2. Curious Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Five times Karlie fails to properly hide/lie about Taylor's birthday present and one time she didn't fail.

\--

 **Prompt:** Five times Karlie fails to properly hide/lie about Taylor's birthday present and one time she didn't fail.

\--

It's not that Karlie is bad at keeping secrets exactly, it's more that Taylor is an extremely curious person...And okay, maybe Karlie isn't the _best_ secret keeper, but that honestly is only half the problem, the other half being Taylor's complete inability to resist a challenge, implied or actively discouraged, doesn't matter.

If there is a case detective Swift is on it and she knows exactly how to crack her suspects, especially if said suspect happens to be her poor wife.

\--

The first time Karlie failed to properly hide Taylor's birthday present she genuinely thought she'd be able to keep the secret, she thought she had a good plan and a good hiding spot.

That was until Taylor decided to "Christmas clean" their whole place (on December 10th!)

In her almost feverish quest to get the apartment clean from top to bottom she promptly found the one-of a-kind collector's edition _Deadpool_ Omnibus mixed in with Karlie's _Cat Woman_ comics at the very back of the highest shelf (the one Taylor couldn't even reach without a chair) of the bookcase in the living room.

Karlie came home to find it triumphantly placed on the kitchen table accompanied by a post-it note.

 _I fucking love you_ ❤️

She promptly re-hid it, swearing under her breath and reminding herself to tell Taylor that she fucking loves her back.

_Taylor still had the decency to act surprised at the birthday party, Karlie loved her for that._

\--

The second time Karlie failed to properly hide Taylor's birthday present it was all Karlie's fault.

Taylor had gone to get the mail and came back waving a postcard only to find Karlie wrapping her birthday gift in plain sight on their bedroom floor.

Karlie (furiously blushing and muttering under her breath) attempted to shove the gift (wrapping and all) under their bed and hastily stood up to greet her wife.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked way too quickly and snatched the postcard out of Taylor's hand.

"It-it's from Austin in the Maldives...What...Were you doing?" There was a glint in her eye telling Karlie she knew the answer to her own question very well.

_And yet you had to ask you smug, adorable little shit._

"Just, just wrapping...Joe's Christmas present!" Karlie said and for a second she thought she may have saved the situation, until Taylor squealed with delighted laughter.

"Aww, what are we getting the little dude this year?" Before Karlie could stop her Taylor has bent down and dragged the present out from under the bed by the wrapping paper, when she stood there holding the little cheesy book of love poems meant to be part of her gift that year Karlie had the nerve to mumble, in a defeated, tired sort of tone, "Dentastix..."

_And at that point she really only had herself to blame._

\--

The third time Karlie failed to properly hide Taylor's birthday present Karlie had resorted to hiding Taylor's gift at _other people's_ places and Andrea had promised to keep mum, only she couldn't stop Scott.

They were sitting around the Swifts kitchen table eating dinner on a Sunday in December when Karlie's father-in-law suddenly spoke.

"So, - excluding a new Polaroid camera, of course – what would you like for your birthday, Taylor" His daughter never having been one to miss (blatantly stated) details blinked a few times in disbelief and then very slowly said, "wait, why are we excluding a new camera?" Andrea and Karlie had both frozen mid-bite and Scott looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Well," He started, bravely soldering on, "I thought maybe-You, I mean-"

Just like that she turned to Karlie, grinning. "Baby?"

Karlie shook her head almost violently, "Nope!" She exclaimed, but the singer had her poor father in her sights now, "Dad, did Karlie-"

"Holy shit, I am _so_ sorry, my big mouth, huh!" Scott started and Karlie could do nothing but laugh. "It's alright," She reassured, "it's impossible to keep secrets from this one anyhow."

"Don't we know it!"

_**Thanks, Chatsy** _

\--

The fourth time Karlie failed to properly hide Taylor's birthday present curiosity almost literally killed the cat, or more accurately, the owner of the cat.

Karlie had hidden Taylor's birthday present on top of a cabinet in the living room one even she couldn't properly reach without a chair. Thus there was no way Taylor would even happen to see it until she got a frantic phone call from the singer. Frowning at her phone (Taylor usually never called when she knew Karlie was in a meeting) Karlie excused herself to the room full of Kode With Klossy investors and stepped outside.

"Hey Daisy, I'm a little busy, can I call you back in-?"

"Karlie," the voice on the other end said and she sounded panicked, even close to sobbing.

"Karlie, I can't get Benji down, I'm not even sure how he-"Taylor's story was rudely interrupted by a loud thud that for some reason caused her to shriek deafeningly loud right in her wife's ear.

"Taylor!" Karlie shirked back, alarmed now, "Tay, what happened, are you guys okay?"

"Benjamin, he somehow got on top of the cabinet in the living room, I have no idea _how..._ anyway he pushed something down from there and it almost hit me...I'm sorry babe, I think maybe I'm going to need a new birthday present, this one appears to have shattered into a million pieces in my hair..."

"Shit!" Karlie mumbles, letting out the tiniest sigh, but keeping all traces of disappointment over the ruined gift from her voice and focusing on the problem at hand. "Are you okay? Have you tried getting on a chair and lifting Ben down?"

"I-I would, but now there's red stains and glass all over the floor...And me..."

"Sorry!"

"That's okay, thanks for the wine!"

\--

The fifth time Karlie failed to properly hide Taylor's birthday present Karlie started to wonder if faith and the universe had seriously began conspiring against her?

It was the morning of Taylor's birthday and Karlie was stoked, this year she'd actually managed to hide the present all the way up until the actual day!

...Until Taylor innocently posted a picture on social media. It was a simple selfie of the two of them, ready for the night's party. It was cute, Taylor in a nice dress and classic red lip pressing a kiss to the cheek of a beaming Karlie. That was until the comments started flooding in.

 **Swiftie13:** Hey @taylorswift13 ask @karliekloss what's on the dresser behind you lol

 **Annielovestaylor:** I spy a birthday gift, nice wrapping @karliekloss #Relationshipgoals

 **Kaylortrash67:** What the hell @karliekloss? You gotta hide @taylorswift13's present better!

 **Asdfghjing4kaylor:** I hope that's a gift Taylor just forgot to open, that's not a very good hiding spot @karliekloss

Disaster was a fact and Karlie had no choice but to hand Taylor the present on live video where a slightly tipsy Taylor announced:

"She's the worst at keeping secrets and hiding gifts, but I love her so much, you guys!!" ****

\--

The one time Karlie actually managed to properly hide Taylor's birthday present it came as a bit of a surprise to her too.

It was the morning of Taylor's 32nd birthday and Karlie had awoken before her wife to a churning feeling of discomfort in her stomach.

About three hours later she woke Taylor with a soft kiss.

"Hi," She whispered, "Happy birthday, baby!"

"Mmm, happy birthday to me!" Taylor mumbled sleepily and looked ready to turn back over and go to sleep, until Karlie spoke.

"Umm, I actually have a little surprise." Karlie revealed and suddenly wide awake Taylor sat up in bed.

"Oh, really?" She smirked and Karlie swallowed a little nervously. Picking up on this Taylor reached out and touched her wife's cheek in reassurance, "You look nervous," She observed, "why? You know I always love your presents!"

"Yeah, actually I love this one too!" Karlie reveled and attempted a shaky version of her trademark sunshine smile.

Taylor raised her eyebrows at this, "okay," she said slowly, "now you're freaking me out, spill!"

"Okay, well," Karlie nodded, "you're getting your actually prepared, wrapped present tonight at the party, but-"

"This one wasn't prepared?" Taylor interrupted curiously.

"In a way, this was actually even more prepared than the other one, I just, well, I wasn't sure I would be able to give it to you today specifically, but well..." Karlie put a stop to her own ramblings and took out what she'd had hidden behind her back ever since she sat down in front of Taylor on the bed.

A few second passed as Taylor stared from Karlie to what was in her hands and back again and then at the same time they both burst out crying...And laughing.

Taylor swallowed several times before she shrieked, in-between sobs and laughter, "Don't-don't touch me with your pee!" Karlie quickly threw the "present" to the floor and caught the incoming Taylor in her embrace as they rolled over on the bed in a pile of joy.

"We-We're going to be mommies!" Taylor all but yelled and pressed a few tear stained kisses to Karlie's own wet cheeks.

"We are!" The model exclaimed and held her wife close, "Happy birthday!" 


	3. A Gift Fit For A Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sir gives Princess a very special birthday gift...
> 
> A firm smut warning, also crude language, you have been warned!

\--

"Good morning, Princess!" A soft voice says in Taylor's ear and she's not fully awake yet, but something about the way the words are said causes a tingle to immediately find its way between her legs and she shifts against the familiar form of her girlfriend... _Her dominant,_ wrapped around her from behind.

She can feel Karlie's breasts press into her back, nipples hard and a little tantalizing. She feels the taller woman's legs wrapped around her own and all this is very familiar, safe, her arms tangled around Taylor's hips protectively, but there is something...else...Something less familiar about this embrace.

She whimpers slightly in response to the...hardness that has somehow found its way between her and Karlie. Almost unconsciously Taylor moves her hips backwards to meet it.

"Eager, are we?" Karlie teases and as she speaks her grip on Taylor's throat that had previously gone unnoticed by the singer hardens.

Taylor feels herself start to get seriously wet now and she can't help but let her hips twitch some more, Karlie indulges her slightly and pushes her own hips forward, teasing Taylor's opening with...Whatever it is.

"Good morning, Princess..." She repeats and Taylor swallows, feels the movement in her throat strain ever so slightly against Karlie's hand.

"G-good morning, Sir!" She answers and swallows again and she can feel Karlie smirk against her skin as she presses a little kiss to the back of Taylor's neck, causing her to shiver.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"M-my birthday?" Taylor's voice sounds soft and meek and unlike her own, despite having been awake for mere minutes she's already deeply in sub-space.

"That's right, baby," Karlie coos, "I might've gotten you a little gift..."

" _Mm_ , really?"

"Can you guess?"

Taylor shakes her head at the question, feigning innocence and ignorance.

"Okay, then I'll just have to show you..." Karlie husks this in Taylor's ear before untangling herself from the other woman and sitting up properly.

Then, just like that, Karlie pushes the covers off of them and sits on her knees in front of Taylor, whose pussy immediately clenches with need, not only at the sight of a naked Karlie, but also at the addition of the softly violet dildo strapped to her. 

The harness isn't new, but the toy certainly is, ribbed and all. It has a matching bow tied around it, Taylor would have giggled if not for the glint in Karlie's eyes making her want to whimper again.

Before Taylor can move or speak the tip of the toy is tracing her lower lip. Just as she cautiously slides her tongue out to greet the toy Karlie pulls away and smirks down at her.

"Happy birthday, Cess!"

Taylor swallows, "Thank you, Sir!"

"Unwrap it already!" Karlie prompts, smirking again as Taylor brings her shaking hands forward and starts unwrapping the present with eager fingers, until Karlie's long fingers around her wrist stops the endeavor.

"No, pretty little mouth, please." She asks simply and Taylor nods and tears the bow off with her teeth. 

Karlie immediately thrusts the thing against Taylor's lips and they look up at each other for a moment of quiet intensity.

"Do you want this?" Karlie wonders and Taylor nods, but then remembers herself.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Can you tell me what it is you want?"

"I-I want...You..."

Karlie shakes her head and Taylor blushes furiously, a bizarre thought of Freud and penis envy crosses her mind, but she ignores her urges to analyze the implications of their sex life as contrasted against modern feminism and heteronormativity and lets herself embrace this game fully, speaking softly.

"Cock, _please_...I-I need your cock, want to taste it, feel it...Please _Sir_..." The words feel thick in her throat and Karlie grins devilishly at the sound of them.

"Such dirty words from a princess..." She remarks almost lazily.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir..." Taylor mumbles, avoiding eye contact now, "I just really..." She gasps as Karlie's fingers brush against her clit and she shifts against the sheets, feeling her own wetness and desperately wanting friction.

"You really, what?" Karlie teases.

"I really fucking need you..."

"Okay, open your mouth and we'll start there."

Before Taylor knows it she's running her tongue along the sizable toy, wetting it and bobbing her head slightly, humming in delight as Sir's cock hits the back off her throat. One pair of Karlie's fingers are in Taylor's hair and the other hand is busy at her dripping clit making her gasp and slurp around the toy.

"You're doing so very good taking all of that in your mouth, Princess...Oh fuck, you're _dirty_ for knowing how to suck cock this well..." She unceremoniously yanks it out of Taylor's mouth at that, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the tip to the blonde's tongue. Taylor's out of breath and the back of her throat hurts, but not nearly as much as her throbbing sex.

"Sir, _please..."_ She breaths.

"Please?" Karlie questions, the tip of her tongue running along Taylor's upper lip now and connecting their mouths in a brief kiss. 

With Karlie above her like this, naked, eyes drowning Taylor in their green hunger and mouth full of praise and dirty smirks it is a wonder that Taylor's still alive and breathing.

 _"Please fuck me..."_ She whispers into Karlie's collarbone as the model positions her hips above Taylor's entrance. Along with the request Taylor wraps her arms around the Karlie's upper body, fingers tracing patterns on her back in an attempt to coax her to move.

"Safe word first..." Karlie mumbles back against Taylor's lips, kissing her as if hoping to drag it out of her that way.

"C-ookies!" Taylor whimpers and Karlie enters her, slowly at first and then as it becomes clear Taylor can handle it Karlie lets herself sink in, inch by inch until she's buried to the hilt and the feeling of the Velcro against Taylor's clit causes her to shudder violently.

"Sir, you're so big, love it when you fill me...Love it when you stretch my pussy with your big cock, Sir please fuck me, now!" Taylor's babbling and She's rocking her hips upwards as much as she can, being so full, trying to _make_ Karlie move.

As Karlie starts responding to the birthday girl's demands Taylor's nails sink into the taller woman's back. She runs her fingers down the length of it, making Karlie growl and thrust faster.

"You-You like that?" She groans, "You like having my cock in that tight pussy of yours, huh?"

"Fuck _yes_ , please, Sir, faster!" Taylor is trying to find and follow the rhythm that Karlie won't quite let her control. Desperately she grips Karlie's hips and forces her own upwards, the resulting pressure to the sensitive spot deep within her making her gasp.

"Do you know you're making me feel good too, baby? This thing has one...Mmm, hell of an insert.." Karlie gasps this out making Taylor absolutely lose it as she grinds her hips.

"Oh, slow down, Princess, we barley started and already you..." Karlie pauses and pulls out slightly to put a finger into Taylor now, along with the toy.

The sound that tears through Taylor's chest as a result of this is absolutely _filthy._

Very calmly Karlie holds her finger up to Taylor's lips and like the good girl she is, Taylor runs her tongue along the digit.

"Feel that, Princess?"

"Fuck yes, I'm so wet for your cock, Sir! Fuck...Me." It's akin to a growl and Taylor bucks her hips, whimpering and begging between ragged breaths.

"You're...So fucking good at taking that...Do you want to come, Princess?" Karlie asks and her voice is barely audible she seems to have trouble keeping her own composure.

"Uh-huh, yes!" Taylor agrees, working her hips against the rhythm Karlie has once again decided on.

"Come with me then, let's go, Princess, come with me!" Karlie's voice is strained, it almost sounds like she's begging and she holds onto the headboard above them.

Karlie's hips rotates and move sloppily now, she, as much as Taylor, is about to lose control. In response Taylor's hips rose from the bed her clit throbbing and hearing her rushing blood, her heartbeat pounding against her ears perfectly in synch with Karlie's thrusts.

Taylor's thighs are shaking, her mouth hanging open and her hips twitching as she clenches around the toy and Karlie hasn't stopped moving all the while. It only takes her a few seconds to follow Taylor and then immediately collapse on top of the blue-eyed woman.

Their breaths mingle for a while as they both try to suck in air and then Karlie's pressing kisses to Taylor's cheeks and forehead.

" _Happy birthday_ ," She whispers into Taylor's mouth and the singer grins, "thank you, that-that was an _amazing_ present!" Her nails have gone from digging into the skin to tracing calming patterns all over Karlie's back and the model, slowly coming back to her senses shifts a little and starts detaching their hips, until Taylor whimpers in her ear and follows the movement to stop Karlie from pulling out.

"Not yet," She pleads and Karlie smiles.

"Well it is _your_ birthday, glad you liked the gift, I do too!" 


	4. Birthday Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Domina demands a very special present.
> 
> Smut warning for this one as well my dear readers, consider yourselves warned!

Trying and failing to bring her hands down from the uncomfortable position was what finally woke Karlie up. She opened her eyes to the sight of Taylor’s face inches from her own and instinctively she wanted to jump back, but she couldn’t move.

“Good morning,” Her girlfriend said in a singsong voice that Karlie just couldn’t describe in any way but vaguely ominous.

“Hi,” Karlie said a little stupidly, making Taylor grin.

“Well,” the singer said slowly, drawing the word out, “don’t you look _delicious_ like that…”

Karlie blushed furiously, not only at the words, but also at the fact that it had now become apparent to her that she was tied to the bed posts by the wrists. Not only that, but her feet were also tied together at the ankles with the same soft baby pink silk. She wondered briefly how Taylor had managed to do this without waking her up?

She swallowed thickly and made her first real attempt at yanking her bonds, her wrists strained, a grumbling sort of pain that indicated they had been suspended like that for quite a while.

“Oh,” Taylor said, sounding almost bored, “you won’t be getting anywhere, Angel…”

“Why?” Karlie asked immediately, hating the pathetic pleading that had found its way into her voice.

“Because I said so and it is my birthday.” Taylor explained in the same bored tone.

Lazily she ran a finger down Karlie’s chest and between her breasts, almost as an afterthought she flicked a nipple, before gently twisting it between her fingers, making her girlfriend gasp involuntarily.

“Does that feel good?” Taylor asked tone casual, as if she was asking Karlie about her day or her opinion on various dinner options. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Karlie said curtly from between her teeth. She was growing increasingly frustrated in the face of her…position and Taylor’s glibness wasn’t making it easier.

“You know,” the singer said tone conversational as ever, “I love watching you like this, completely at my mercy, perfect, like a long-legged, needy doll, all mine to play with…You _are_ mine, aren’t you?”

“ _All yours_ …Your…Your pretty little present, all for you…” She agreed, speaking quickly, softly and with no traces of previous frustration. She found herself sounding proud, because she was, proud to call herself Taylor’s in and outside of sub-space.

“Very good, such a good girl, a wonderful present for me…”

Ignoring the throbbing between her legs at these words Karlie pulled on her binds again, whimpering at the pain in her arms and rocking her hips restlessly.

“Aww the doll doesn’t wanna stay all tied up in her pretty box? You know, maybe if you wish me a happy birthday like a good girl I’ll let you go…”

“Happy birthday, Mina.” Karlie said as sweetly as she could muster and Taylor grinned.

“Thank you. You know, that reminds me, I should open my present…”

Just like that she undid the silk by Karlie’s ankles, but before the model could as much as move her toes in an exercise of freedom Taylor placed herself between Karlie’s legs.

“You _said_ you’d let me _go_ ,” Karlie huffed, trying her best to pout and knowing full-well she’d never been very convincing as the displeased submissive. She loved every minute of Taylor holding her captive just like this.

“I did say that,” Taylor agrees nonetheless, “but I never said _when_ …”

“Domina, _please_ …” She dared and Taylor just smirked,

“You _are_ asking real nicely, Angel, but I still call the shots and right now I would like some birthday breakfast, then _maybe_ we can deal with whatever your little request entails.”

“But-“

“No,” Domina interrupted sharper than Karlie had been expecting, “you’re mine and I can do whatever I want with you…Isn’t that right, baby doll?”

Her lips were tracing their way up her Angel’s inner thigh between her words, leaving small, wet kisses and bites and all the while Taylor was humming softly in apparent approval.

“You’re doing good, baby, so good…I’m going to lick you and taste every drop, I’m not going to stop until your clit hurts and you’re begging me to, that’s what I want for my birthday, Angel. Does that sound good? Can you tell me the safe word, please?”

The younger woman was whining now, overwhelmed with information, questions and requests. She was twisting her hips and pulling at the ropes again. Taylor lifted her head slightly higher to press feather-light kisses to Karlie’s taunt stomach, running her nails down the woman’s thighs and gleefully observing all the little twitches and muscle reactions her teasing was causing as Karlie involuntarily bucked, thrusting her hips into Taylor’s face.

“ _Please_ …That sounds _so_ _fucking_ _good_!”

“Safe word…” Taylor reminded softly, between more kisses.

“Cookies.” Karlie volunteered and Taylor smiled, “that’s right, do you need cookies right now or are we good?”

Considerate as always, even at her most demanding.

“We’re good, we’re so, _so_ good…I want you to-to, _taste_ your present… _Please_ …”

Dipping her tongue into Karlie’s dripping folds briefly, Taylor looked back up to announce, “you taste _so_ sweet baby, better than any fucking birthday cake and you’re all _mine_ …”

“ _Yours_ …” Karlie gasped as she began falling apart against the many pillows on their bed.


	5. December 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Karlie accidentally forgetting Taylor's birthday, or maybe Taylor forgetting her own birthday?

\--

Taylor could feel herself sink into the soft pillows and Karlie's breathing was already even and heavy next to her. She found herself cuddling closer to her wife and trying to ignore the bright morning light seeping in to the curtains already. She sighed as she realized she couldn't even remember the last time she'd gone to sleep while it was still dark outside.

When the sharp vibration rang out in the quiet room she couldn't even tell whether she was dreaming, but the noise was insistent and she was scared it'd wake anyone up so she reached blindly for her phone and forced her eyes open as she brought the device up to eye-level.

The time showed 8.34 and she had apparently gotten a few texts during the night. The latest one was from her mother and said:

_Happy birthday baby girl, I hope you're getting some sleep, call me when you can!_

With a start the bewildered singer checked the date on her phone and was amazed to see _December 13th_ 2023.

It was indeed her birthday, somehow for the first time in her life the day had just snuck up on her. How was it already mid-December?

Was this what her life had become? All the days of the past four and a half weeks blurring together in a whirlwind of feeding, diapers and exhausted cuddles!

No sooner had these thoughts crossed her mind before an earth-shattering scream was heard from the crib in the corner of the room. Their daughter was awake once again and she demanded attention. Taylor started to sit up almost robotically, but Karlie was stirring next to her too and sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"No, baby, I've got her, go back to sleep." Taylor mumbled, pressing a sleepy kiss to Karlie's cheek and her wife didn't even have time to respond before she was fast asleep again, her head having barley landed on the pillows.

A few seconds later Taylor had stumbled her way to the tiny screaming human and held Lucy close to her chest rocking and shushing, singing softly, trying to breathe through the fresh waves of exhaustion.

"Happy birthday to me..." Taylor mumbled to herself as she sat down in the living room, watching her daughter drift back to sleep and holding her close, feeling her little heartbeat and catching herself thinking that sleepless nights aside she could never have gotten a better early birthday present than the birth of their little girl.


	6. Eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about an angsty or hurt/comfort type of birthday prompt; December 13th 2014, merely 9 days post-Kissgate...Dealing with the stress and anxious thoughts about what Kissgate means for them in 2015 together after the birthday party winds down.
> 
> Trigger warning for: Homophobia, descriptions of anxiety/panic attacks, general mentions of unstable mental health.

\--

Karlie had become used to this, she’d become used to Taylor crying in her sleep, to the hyperventilating, shaking, to her waking up still sobbing. She usually only had such intense anxiety while awake, but over the last week the night terrors had become frequent.

“Karlie,” She’d whisper on the rare occasions she could actually produce words, “Karlie, I can’t breathe…”

Seeing her girlfriend in such a state would often bring Karlie to tears herself and when Taylor would let her she’d hold the blonde until it passed, mumbling soothing, sweet, nonsensical things into her hair until the crying stopped and they could go back to sleep.

On other nights Taylor would get up and pace though, those were the worst, because she wouldn’t let Karlie near. She’d complain that it felt like everything was on fire, that she couldn’t breathe, that she was going to choke to death on the invisible smoke. Karlie could do nothing but sit, let Taylor pace and cry and scream until she exhausted herself and came back to bed.

They both knew very well what caused these spikes in Taylor’s usually so manageable anxiety, but none of them particularly wanted to discuss it. At least not then, at night, they did enough discussing of it during the day. In the past week there hadn’t been a day where Taylor’s publicist hadn’t come over to the apartment, she spent most of the day there, discussing possible strategies for the coming year with the both of them and didn’t leave until long after dark.

Their main strategy was supposed to be distance, keeping their distance from each other in public, both physically and verbally. Karlie hated it and she could tell Taylor did too. Tree assured them again and again that had there been any other possible plan of action she would have suggested it and they grinned and bore it because the alternative was too overwhelming, too impossible and too dangerous…

\--

“Will we be okay?” Taylor asked this on her birthday of all days, all their friends had left and they were alone, save for their pets.

Taylor sat on the couch in the living room, her hugging her legs tightly to her chest and an half empty glass of whiskey still in her hand. She was staring out the window at the dark New York night, avoiding eye contact and looking at the rest of the room. It was a mess, glasses everywhere, glitter and the string of Christmas lights Cara had accidentally torn down in the midst of her wild dancing laid in a defeated pile on the floor. Karlie found herself relating to it, which would have been humorous if it didn’t look so fucking sad.

Dibbles was curled against Taylor's feet, having come to her rescue the second she sensed something was wrong and her soft snores filled the space between them as Karlie wondered how to respond.

Tonight had been a good night, the first one in over a week where it had genuinely seemed like Taylor had been able to forget about their troubles, laughing with their friends and dancing, acting like the 25-year old she was meant to be, without a care in the world.

From her question it was clear that the fun was over though, and Karlie put down her empty wine glass on the coffee table and sat down next to her girlfriend.

Up until this point she’d tried to keep strong for Taylor, because it was clear that with her anxiety flaring up and the stress of the possible implications this could have on the year and possibly several years ahead the singer needed a rock to lean on. A rock, unflinching and sure and yet at those words

Karlie felt what was left of the rock crumble and helplessly fall into the ocean. She was sobbing and the tears seemed unstoppable. Her chest tightened and before she could even register any movement on the other side of the couch Taylor was at her side, pulling her head into her lap and stroking the tears away.

Most of what had been discussed in all those meetings with Tree had been from a very practical standpoint. What should be their next step? How should they handle possible public questions regarding the incident? What consequences can they expect in regards to speculation? Next to nothing has been said on the nature of their relationship following this, although it has been implied that that’s what Taylor was really most concerned about they had never outright discussed this, until now.

Karlie was almost ashamed at her own strong reaction until Taylor leaned her head down to kiss her.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered and Karlie shook her head and kissed her back.

“I’m sorry,” Taylor insisted.

“No, I'm sorry you have to think about this shit on your goddamn birthday…” Karlie mumbled between sniffles, “I think we will be okay though, eventually.” She finished a little lamely and a ghost of a smile danced across Taylor’s face at this.

"We've got this!" Karlie promised and Taylor seemingly couldn't help but smile again. "It's just messy right now, but we've got this and we'll be okay!"

“We will,” Taylor agreed, “eventually.”

\--

 _So, baby, can we dance_  
Oh, through an avalanche?  
And say, say that we got it...


End file.
